MI DULCE TORMENTO
by drinea
Summary: porque cuando una puerta se cierra otra se abre, un amor se va uno nuevo aparese y en el lugar menos pensado sasuhina


**konichiwa amigos aqui triago un nuevo fan fic que espero sea de su agrado **

**por cierto pensaba que seria un oneshot pero me salio largo asi que costara d dos parte si es mucho sera tres y como siempre les pido pasiensa por mi ortografia y aqui estan**

**Ahhhh cierto ¬¬**

**Los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen son de akira toriyama jajaj no mentira, es de …el mejor! Masashi Kishimoto n_n….**

**mi dulce tormento**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

se arrastraba por el suelo ,con la poca fuerza que le quedaba ,tenía incrustado varios kunais en la espalda ,sin contar con las heridas de todo su cuerpo , debía esforzarse , si moría debía ser a su lado ,ese era su camino de ninja

sus ojos opalinos parecían más blancos que lo normal

l  
><strong>¿ acaso era porque se acercaba su final?<strong>

Pero a pesar de todo aún seguía arrastrándose en dirección a él ,

uchiha sasuke que trataba de hacer lo mismo, pero no podía su estado era mucho peor que la de ella .  
>pero aun así el seguía intentándolo, debía llegar a ella y si no podía , ella debía hacerlo porque se lo prometió y él le haría cumplir esa promesa si era necesario<p>

**flash Black**

la luna radiaba en lo más alto del cielo despejado sin nubes que se reflejaba en una laguna cristalina, donde una peli azul jugaba con el agua en la oriya esperando a alguien con una sonrisa

pudo sentir como alguien le rodeaba con sus brazos , era él ,su aroma era peculiar y esa costumbre de el de abrazarla por la espalda y decir su nombre en su oído

_**uchiha san...**  
><strong>_así que te fuiste a una misión y no me pediste permiso<strong>

ella trato de voltear y verlo a la cara pero él le impidió

con un movimiento brusco le hiso volver a la misma posición y la abrazaba con más fuerza mientras un gemido de dolor escapaba de los labios del uchiha

**_uchiha ...san...**

Estaba un poco alarmada, él nunca se comportaba así ,de esa forma

**_¿por qué te fuiste?**  
><strong>_ho... hookage sama me mando a una misión<strong>  
><strong>_debiste avisarme<strong>  
><strong>_gomen uchiha sasuke<strong>  
><strong>_sasue!<strong>

**_es que¿ acaso solo lo puedes decir cuando estas media dormida?**  
><strong>_¿ehhhhhhhhhhhhhh?<strong>  
><strong>_no creas que no te escucho cuando me llamas y sobre todo con ese nombre<strong>

un leve sonrojo se formó en sus mejillas al igual que una sonrisa ,levanto su mano hasta la altura del rostro del uchiha para acariciar la mejilla de este

_**sa...sasue…**  
><strong>_me hiciste falta hinata<strong>

ahora un suspiro de cansancio salió de los labios del uchiha al mismo tiempo que este apoyaba el rostro en el cuello de la hyuuga para aspirar el aroma de su piel donde dejo un beso ,hinata no pudo evitar percatarse del dolor y que la mejilla de su amado estaba mojada retrocedió su mano para ver

¿qué era?

Si . Como lo suponía era sangre con lo que se había embarrado su mano

volteo preocupada para ver el rostro de su amado y la escena le aterro

**_UCHIHA SAN!**

Estaba lleno de heridas en todo su cuerpo pero aun así sonreía, la tomo por la mejilla a una hinata llena de preocupación y le acercó a la fuerza a su rostro para darle un beso apasionado lleno de necesidad por ella.

hinata tuvo que hacer fuerza para separarse , ya que lo que le preocupaba era las heridas del uchiha y el terminar del beso

**_¿qué pasa ya no me amas hyuuga ?¿por cierto nunca me lo has dicho?**  
><strong>_que tonterías hablas uchiha san ... No ve ¿cómo...esta?<strong>  
><strong>_lo sé… ¿cómo te imaginas que vienes cuando llegas de una misión de clase s ?<strong>

lo miro con espanto venia de una misión muy peligrosa

¿acaso no sabía que tenía heridas de gravedad?

y él estaba frente a ella como si nada pasara con esa sonrisa de satisfacción y arrogancia

¿acaso no tenía miedo de morir ?

**_anda cúrame quiero sentirme bien ya**

hinata se acercó sin pensarlo dos veces , le quito el abrigo negro y luego la playera negra con mayas para comenzar a cerrar las heridas de su cuerpo con chacra

**_huy… ¿estás tan apurada de amor ?...¿no puedes esperar que yo mismo me la quite?...¿ debiste empezar por el pantalón no crees ?...**

**_UCHIHA SAN!**  
><strong>_¿NANI?<strong>  
><strong>_ ¿cómo...como puede ... Decir esas cosas?<strong>  
><strong>_me gusta verte sonrojada de esa forma hinata<strong>  
><strong>_UCHIHA SAN !<strong>  
><strong>_aun no me has dicho que me amas... al dobe le parabas diciendo y a todo el mundo de eso<strong>  
><strong>_¿u...u..uchi...ha ...san...?<strong>  
><strong>_ ¿nani?<strong>

El miraba de un lado para indiferencia a la hyuuga, que aun curaba sus heridas ,sin duda las palabras del uchiha habían sido de reproche para la hyuuga que aún no armaba valor para decirle lo que sentía por él, pero se lo había demostrado muchas veces y de muchas formas ,no por las puras Vivian juntos en el departamento de ella ,sin importar lo que la gente hablase .

**_usted... lo sabe...**  
><strong>_saber...¿ que!<strong>  
><strong>_te... te... prometo...que...que...q...<strong>  
><strong>_¿QUE?<strong>

la miraba con recelo y con una mueca de niño molesto, quería que se lo digiera y en ese momento, muchas veces lo había intentado y ella nunca daba la respuesta que él tanto quería escuchar ,siempre alguien los interrumpía, o peor aparecía el dobe…o lo acostumbrado cuando a ella le faltaba la última palabra de un ...yo te a... esta se desmayaba antes de terminar

**_atachiwa ...atachiwaa... yo... yo te ...yo...ttee...a..a...**  
><strong>_AHHHHHHHHHH!<strong>  
><strong>_¿EHHHH?<strong>

LOS PUNTOS DE CHACRA DEL UCHIHA HABIAN SIDO BLOQUEADOS POR LA HYUAGA SIN darse cuenta esta había puesto mucha presión en el pecho del uchiha por lo nerviosa que estaba por la respuesta que le estaba dando

una vez más no pudo decirle lo que sentía, mientras este se revolcaba en el suelo de dolor ,hinata le pedía disculpas y trataba de quitar la presión que tenía el uchiha en el pecho ,causándole más dolor que las heridas que tuvo en la misión

**_gomenasai .. ! gomen-! gomen! uchiha san…..**  
><strong>_ ya basta ¡!Sabes bien que eso no es lo que quiero escuchar<strong>

la hyuuga se quedó perpleja a pesar del dolor que él debía sentir en ese momento pareciera que no le importaba, y solo quería escuchar las palabras que tanto el anhelaba

Especial

Sin duda eso era el uchiha

Tomo de las manos a la hyuuga que estaba sentada en el suelo a un lado de él que comenzaba a incorporarse , se acercó al rostro de ella ,tanto que comenzó acariciar la nariz de ella con la suya

**_sabes ¿por qué me vine directo aquí escapándome de la hokage?**  
><strong>_no...¿no..se?<strong>  
><strong>_porque en todos los días que te fuiste solo pensaba en hacer algo<strong>  
><strong>_¿qué cosa?<strong>  
><strong>_deberás… ¿no sabes?<strong>  
><strong>_hie<strong>  
><strong>_ahora que ya me curaste puedo hacerlo…<strong>

y dichas estas palabras sasuke se puso de pie junto con ella para luego comenzar a besarla con pasión y delicadeza , ella correspondió al beso , él la rodio por la cintura con sus brazos atrayéndola más y más cerca de él , quería sentirla más,  
>las carisias en su espalda de forma única que solo ella sabía Comenzaron, ella también lo quería cerca<p>

los movimientos del uchiha le llevaron contra un árbol donde él la levanto , y ella se sujetaba a su cuello, mientras que la de ella era víctima de los besos apasionados del uchiha

Suave mente una mano del uchiha comenzaba adentrarse debajo de la playera de la hyuuga

**_ e….. ere…eres travieso …..**  
><strong>_acaso no te gusta<strong>  
><strong>_...solo las tuyas ….<strong>  
><strong>_y de ¿quién más conoces? ….Teme!<strong>  
><strong>_sasue...<strong>  
><strong>_así me gusta ,solo ese nombre debe salir de tus labios<strong>

la cargo , ella le miraba con una sonrisa ,ya sabía la rutina que seguía , él la besaría con pasión y frenesís digno de él, la llevaría al lago donde ahí ambos sucumbirían a las carisias del otro .

y así fue ,caricia tras caria y se fundían en uno ambos y solo la luna era testigo de ese amor junto con una promesa hecha por la hyuuga

en un rincón del lago dos cuerpos descansaban

**_sabes hinata estos días me he dado cuenta de algo**  
><strong>_¿qué cosa?<strong>  
><strong>_que me muero si me haces falta<strong>  
><strong>_hie, sasue ..Nunca debe decir eso…..<strong>

Ella se aferraba más al cuerpo de su amado, que descansaba sobre el suyo

**_pero es la verdad**  
><strong>_no no ... entonces ..Yo moriré a tu lado<strong>  
><strong>_tanto así es lo que sientes por mí ?<strong>

Decía mientas levantaba su rostro para ver a la hyuga a los ojos ,

Ella solo asentó mientras acariciaba los cabellos negros de uchiha  
>una sonrisa arrogante apareció en el rostro del uchiha ,mientras se acercaba a dar un beso a la hyuuga<p>

**_más te vale hyuuga**

Mordiendoel labio de la hyuuga en forma de juego para luego comenzar a besar el cuerpo de la hyuuga mientras acariciaba un seno

**_hitai... Eso duele….**  
><strong>_¿enserio duele?<strong>  
><strong>_tu... ahhhhhhhhh..tu sabes a qué ... Me refiero ,vamos a casa<strong>  
><strong>_mmm….. no …aun no me quiero ir a casa<strong>  
><strong>_pero ya debemos, ya es muy noche<strong>  
><strong>_quedémonos un rato más<strong>  
><strong>_alguien podría vernos<strong>  
><strong>_ahhhhhh!eso si no .. Solo uchiha sasuke puede ver el cuerpo desnudo de hyuuga hinata mi mujer, mi propiedad ,¿Qué se cree esos malditos? Los sacaré los ojos<strong>

**_jajaja…entonces vamos a casa**  
><strong>_hump está bien , después de todo ahí puedo continuar sin preocupación de que alguien te escuche ¿cierto?<strong>  
><strong>_uchiha san!<strong>

y se puso de pie ,saliendo del cuerpo de ella para luego ayudarle a levantarse, para después echarse a nadar a recoger sus ropas que flotaban en varias partes del lago

**fin de flash black**

Su lucha por seguir avanzando, para llegar a su amado seguía, la hyuuga no debía rendirse con la mirada fija sobre el uchiha, que la llamaba estirando su brazo para alcanzarla

pero quien Iba a decir qué toda esa escena estaba siendo vista por un tercero , no enemigo pero si rival .

uzumaki naruto

Que muchas ideas se venían en la mente, ya que a pesar que estaba herido igual o peor que el uchiha y aun así no lograba arrancar ni una sola mirada de la hyuuga qué él tanto amaba y que por idiota dejo

flash black

hinata caminaba a cada paso con el corazón en la mano , que cosa tan importante tenía que decirle naruto a ella que no podía esperar acaso...

¿Podía ser que...?

La hyuga se había hecho muchas ilusiones tras las palabras de naruto ,

( hinata tu eres alguien especial para mí, por eso debo decirte algo muy importante para mí)

en su corazón había una esperanza de que

**¿Tal vez?**

**¿Quizás?**

**¿Puede ser qué… el..?**

naruto se halla enamorado de ella ya que últimamente ella y naruto habían compartido mucho desde la batalla de deidara ,donde ella le había confesado su amor por él , naruto había comenzado a verle con otros ojos seguramente

ya todos se habían dado cuenta de eso, hasta ella que siempre pensaba que naruto nunca se iba a fijarse en ella y ahí estaba el

parada a orillas del campo de entrenamiento que era majestuoso e imponente que él lo perfeccionaba con su presencia

**naruto ...kun...**

fue muy suave pero lo suficiente que naruto se dio cuenta de la presencia de hinata , se quedó embellesado, jamás la había visto vestida así

**¿Acaso alguien le habiá obligado?**

si , tenia razón la pequeña hermana de aquella ojiblanca había sido capaz de convencer a su hermana vestirse de esa forma tan provocadora y fina

llevaba un vestido rojo encandecíente, capas de llamar la atención a cualquiera que pasara cerca , con los brazos descubierto y un hermoso cuello redondo y lo suficientemente largo y corto para demostrar lo perfectas que eran las piernas de la hyuuga  
>giró sobré sus talones completamente y corrió hacia la ojiblanca ,la cogió de las manos y giró con ella varias veces como si fuera unos niños , la sonrisa de naruto no se podía reflejar más felicidad<p>

hinata aún le miraba sorprendida y con un sonrojo del color carmesí en sus mejillas. Las palabras no salían de su boca y mucho menos con la última acción que hizo el joven hiperactivo

sentía como su corazón latía a mil

de un tirón naruto había puesto a hinata contra su pecho.

él la abrazaba con mucha fuerza y cariñosos minutos pasaban y hinata aún no reaccionaba ,hasta que tomo el valor suficiente y correspondió el abrazo

Cada sentimiento nuevo que provocaba aquel abrazo de aquel chico en ella ,su aroma , su calor ,hinata trataba de inmortalizarlo y conservarlo en uno de sus más hermosos recuerdos que tendría ,de aquel día tan mágico y especial para ella

naruto se separó de ella

con una gran energía hablaba a hinata y ella solo observaba tratando de entender lo que decía gritos

**naruto : HINATA HINATA! TU ERES ALGO MÁS QUE UNA AMIGA POR ESO…POR ESO …. TE LO VOY A DECIR SOLO A TI, LO QUE ME HA PASADO HOY, ES LO MEJOR ,NO ME LO VAS A CREER. SAKURA CHAN ! SAKURA CHAN!... ME HA PEDIDO QUE SEAMOS NOVIOS! YA YA LO SOMOS ME CREES VERDAD! ME CREES VERDAD!**

naruto sacudía a hinata para que le respondiera algo, pero era en vano .no había reacción alguna ,todo el esfuerzo que hinata había puesto para comprender las palabras de naruto ,solo solo para entender que era….

**SAKURA CHAN! ME A PEDIDO QUE SEAMOS NOVIOS! Y YA LO SOMOS** !

hinata lo miraba aun no podía creerlo, naruto kun y sakura chan ya eran novios ,los veía y aun no comprendía, pero por aquella gran sonrisa que tenía aquel chico comprendía que era verdad una cruel realidad

agacho su rostro su dolor comenzaba hacerse presente al igual que una tormenta que llegaba de sorpresa , había cubierto todo konoha en un instante, ya pronto caría la gotas lluvia

naruto se quedó perplejo al ver que su amiga había cambiado de reacción ,no se lo esperaba de esa forma para ser exacto ,comenzó a preocuparse por ella, no decía palabra alguna y menos cuando las gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer por montón ,pronto lo rayos y relámpagos se harian presentes y ella aun no decía nada

**naruto:hi... hinata…**

**no respondió**

**solo se alejo de el**

**retrocedio varios pasos hacia atrás**

**naruto:hi…hi…hinata espera ...¿qué te pasa?**

hinata levanto su rostro al mismo tiempo que ponía sus manos adelante de sí misma como protegiéndose como una ves le dijo su primo

en ese mismo instante retumbaban unos truenos y relámpagos en el cielo y la caída de una `primera lagrima"

naruto le miraba sorprendido trato de acercarse una vez más a ella extendiéndole su mano ,pero ella retrocedió un ves más negándole con la cabeza

las lágrimas comenzaban a tomar más fuerza como lo hacía la tormenta que había hecho oscurecer el día

**hinata :¿por qué ?**

naruto no comprendía otra vez intento acercarse a ella ,pero fue inútil la misma reacción de hinata

hin**ata:….¿POR QUE ?... DIME!...**

HINATA VOLVIA A DESIR LA MISMA PREGUNTA PERO ESTA VES YA LO GRITABA TODO LO QUE SU voz LE DABA

**naruto : hinata …¿no? ..no entiendo nada de lo que me dises ¿por qué ?...¿ qué ? . Mejor volvamos te estas mojando te enfermaras**

naruto se acercó a ella y esta vez ella no retrocedió así que la tomo por los hombros , pero esta vez ella grito todo lo que sentía a los ojos de naruto

**hinata: DIME ¿POR QUE ?.. NARUTO KUN! ¿POR QUE ME HACES ESTO ?..¿ POR QUE ME HACES DAÑO ?..¿ NO VES QUE YO ESTOY ENAMORADA DE TI ?¿ACASO NO LO VES ?**

NARUTO SE QUEDO CONGELADO NUNCA HAVIA PENSADO ESO DE HINATA

aunque ella ya se lo había dicho en una ocasión atrás , que ella estaba enamorada de él y aun así no le había dado importancia de ello , hasta ahora que la hyuuga le gritaba sus sentimientos nuevamente , lentamente la soltó.. no sabía que decirle o que hacer

pero al ver esto la hyuuga , que naruto le soltó cuando le grito su amor, ella comprendió que naruto uzumaki solo tenía una dueña y desde hace muchos años atrás , comenzó a caminar hacia atrás sin dejar de ver el rostro de naruto y el que no hacía nada para impedirle que se alejara

lo que veía le confirma una vez más ,que no era correspondida ,las lagrimas seguían cayendo al igual que la lluvia hinata giro y se echó a correr

aunque no había nadie persiguiéndola y su vida no corría peligro hinata corría alteradamente ,se caía, se levantaba y seguía corriendo sin importarle que estaba llena de barro y se llenaba de heridas en su piernas y brazos hasta su vestido se había roto en varios lugares pero aun así no le importaba seguía corriendo hasta que sus pies le llevaron muy lejos y estaba ahí sentada en el suelo

Se comenzó a sujetar de los cabellos negando con la cabeza , diciendo que era una pesadilla la lluvia ya había calmado , el cielo se había despejado dando a ver dónde la hyuuga había terminado , era el lago gemelo donde ella minutos atrás había estado

De pronto sintió la presencia de alguien volteo hacia atrás y vio que era naruto quien le había seguido todo el camino sus lágrimas cesaron en seco

Se puso de pie, hinata sonreía , naruto se quedó perplejo al ver esto..

no entendía la reacción al ver que ella se acercaba a él con una sonrisa mientras se limpiaba el rostro , sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas

**hinata: na ...naruto...kun...viniste ... es es... porque ... me amas ...¿cierto?**

silencio naruto ahora entendía que era lo que la chica había creído ,por haberla seguido, pero era suficiente no podía darle más esperanza ni arriesgar su felicidad por ella , eso no y más con todo lo que le había costado , era cierto que ella era una gran amiga y que en ocasione ella le había salvado la vida pero el también quería su felicidad propia .

**¿.por qué no ser egoísta?**

**naruto : hinata yo... yo ... quiero ...a sakura chan ... lo siento ...pero...**

**hinata: pero...yo daría mi vida por ti...**

**naruto: pero yo nunca la pedire**

**hinata: na...na...naru...to kun...pero... pero... yo te amo...**  
><strong>naruto: para nadie es un secreto que yo amo a sakura chan y no la dejare por ti. no puedo quererte<strong>

_esas últimas palabras retumbaron en el corazón de la chica un gran dolor se apoderaba de ella_

**_GOMEN ...**

Fueron las últimas palabras de naruto antes de salir corriendo de aquel lugar y dejar a una hyuuga sola en aquel sitio o al menos eso él creía y ella

**Quieta y en silencio**

se había quedado hinata muchas emociones recorrían su cuerpo ya no podía negar su desgracia , la brisa suavemente jugaba con sus largo cabelló mojado  
>ni una sola lagrima caía de los ojos de la ojiblanca<p>

**¿Por qué'?**  
><strong>¿Acaso no quería a naruto ?<strong>

claro que sí, lo quería y mucho pero…. era tanto el dolor que sentía ella , que no salía lagrima alguna ,ya ni siquiera podía engañarse como minutos antes

no podía desahogarse, hasta en sus peores pesadillas cuando la rechazaban ella terminaba llorando en un segundo

hinata entro en una depresión crónica deseaba morir

**fin flash black**

ella seguía acercándose en dirección a él ,así que debía aguantar, por nada del mundo se iría de este , sin antes tocar y despedirse de ella , la amaba tanto a ella había logrado que sus vida fuera plena y alegre a pesar de todo , si a pesar de que el había vuelto a konoha . de trabajar duro para que konoha se reconstruya y de arriesgar su vida por ella y los aldeanos de este, pero aun así lo despreciaban y la vida junto a ella lo valía todo y soportaba todo

demo a pesar de todo no podía creer que él era el dueño del amor, de esa gran mujer que lo valía todo, si de esa mujer, que por amor hacia lo que fuese como ahorra

se arrastraba por el suelo soportando el dolor solo por llegar a el, que de una forma egoísta la llamaba sin importar que ella estaba herida  
>y una vez más venía a su mente aquella vez que el corrió con tanta suerte ya que si no hubiera estado en el sitio y el momento adecuado ella no sería de él y tampoco podía creer que el dobe la rechazo<p>

**flash black**

**naruto : hinata yo... yo ... quiero ...a sakura chan ... lo siento ...pero...**  
><strong>hinata: pero...yo daría mi vida por ti...<strong>

**naruto: pero yo nunca la pediría solo la de sakura chan**

**hinata: na...na...naru...to kun...pero... pero... yo te amo...**  
><strong>naruto:para nadie es un secreto que yo amo a sakura chan y no la dejare por ti. No puedo quererte<strong>

un chuunin de sangre fría era testigo todo aquella escena ,miraba asqueadoy un sentimiento mas

era uchiha había visto toda la escena con dolor no por el hecho que rechazarán a la chica si no porque la unica mujer que él amaba desde niño había confesado su amor por otro en su delante , no es que el no supiese que ella estaba enamorada del uzumatonchi ya que la actitud de ella hacia el uzumaki era muy notorio ,pero no está mal el dicho…..

no hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver  
>y asqueado por ver a esa mujer humillarse y mendigar de esa forma por amor<p>

y ahora todo estaba confirmado ,ya no podía tapar el sol con un dedo ,pero algo más que su dolor le llamo su atención

**quieta y en silenció…..**

la observaba con ojos de alcón hacia su presa aquella actitud le trastornaba

que cosa estaría pasando por su cabeza que se había quedado así viendo fijamente el lago que tenía al frente , un escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo

**¿acaso ella estaría pensando en..?**

**hinata yo... yo ... quiero ...a sakura chan**

esas últimas palabras retumbaban como cuchillos afilados y se repetia una y otra vez como disco rayado en el corazón de la chica ,un gran dolor se apoderaba de ella

**Quieta y en silenció**

Se había quedado hinata. muchas emociones recorrían su cuerpo la brisa suavemente jugaba con sus largo cabelló  
>ni una sola lagrima caía de los ojos de la ojiblanca<p>

**¿por qué'?**  
><strong>¿acaso no quería a naruto ?<strong>

claro que si, lo quería y mucho pero era tanto el dolor que sentía ella , que no salía lagrima alguna

no podía desahogarse, hasta en sus peores pesadillas cuando la rechazaban ella terminaba llorando en un segundo

hinata entro en una depresión crónica deseaba morir

viendo aquel lago frente a ella encontraba una salida para semejante dolor

poco a poco imágenes de lo más hermosos recuerdos que tenía hinata llegaron a su mente

a cada paso que se acercaba aquel lugar que le daría fin a su sufrimiento

**su madre ….**  
><strong>su padre …<strong>  
><strong>sus amigos …..<strong>

y sobre todo lo que ella más atesoraba su hermana, imágenes de ella siempre corriendo hacia donde se encontraba con aquel llamado que tanto apreciaba

**oniichan!...**

**sayonada …..**

fue lo único que dijo hinata cuando su cintura ya estaba cubierto de agua  
>pero alguien le sujeto por el brazo<br>hinata güiro impulsivamente para ver ¿quién era ? el que la interrumpía

**uchiha sasuke sama …**

Fueron las palabras que salieron de su boca asombrada.  
>Lentamente agachaba la cabeza la hyuuga junto con una suplica<p>

**hinata : one...gai ... suel...tame**

sasuke solo escupió y se molestó mucho más por la petición que la ojiblanca le pedía , la única reacción que tubo fue cogerla con más fuerza y sacarla del lago a la fuerza ya que ella se resistía a salir del agua, no es que ella fuera rival para el pero si le costaba mucho trabajo sacarla  
>aun no caía ni una sola lagrima de los ojos de hinata , solo había por parte de ella tirones para zafarse del agarre del uchiha pero este era más fuerte hasta que salieron del lago y con ultimo tirón mucho más fuerte, este le lanzo lejos a la peli azul<p>

**sasuke : ¿ACASO ESTÁS LOCA? ¿POR QUÉ LO HACES?**

silencio por parte de hinata aun su rostro lo tenía ocultado con el cerquillo de su cabello .lentamente se ponía de pie sin ver aquel joven que tenía al frente

**sasuke: ¿qué clase de mujer eres? como para querer suicidarte por algo insignificante como un rechazó**

ante estas palabras la hyuuga no pudo evitar levantar el rostro asombrada y llena de odio hacia el uchiha , camino hacia el hasta estar tan cerca como para darle un puñetazo directo en el rostro

fue un golpe muy fuerte que lanzo la hyuuga al uchiha que salió disparado contra un árbol  
>el uchiha no esperaba eso por parte de hinata<p>

se incorporó , se limpió la sangre que corría por su labio en el lado izquierdo donde recibió el golpe y una sonrisa arrogante apareció en el rostro del uchiha que se acercaba más y más a la hyuuga y en un segundo le devolvió el golpe haciendo el mismo efecto en ella como en él lo había hecho el golpe anterior

un quejido fuerte por parte de hinata mientras se levantaba

**hinata : ¿ qué puede saber alguien como tu un rechazó?**

**y corrió hacia el para darle un golpe en el estómago pero fue bloqueado antes de llegar a su destino**

**sasuke : no me digas …**  
><strong>hinata; cállate uchiha sama<strong>

**hinata retrocedió ,bloqueaba los ataques del uchiha que comenzaba a lanzar con mucha más precisión**

**sasuke : acaso tanto amas al dobe de naruto**

**NO LO LLAMES ASÍ !**

grito la hyuuga dando varios golpes en el rostro al uchiha que no cedía terreno ya que deslizó su pierna derecha y golpeo a hinata en las costillas

**cayó al suelo**

lentamente las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de los ojos de hinata que caía al suelo nuevamente

**sasuke: ¿acaso el dobe vale la pena ?**  
><strong>hinata : ya…ya… te di…..dije que …NO LO LLAMES ASÍ .. sasuke :hago lo que se me pegue la gana con el dobe<strong>  
><strong>hinata : no ..no …te lo permitiré.., no…no lo hare , no te burles de mi ni de él<strong>

se levantó , las lágrimas caían sin cesar los ojos blancos que estaban inundados de aquel liquido cristalino por no ser correspondida .el corazón de la hyuuga estaba demostrando lo que sentía en ese momento ,la hyuuga no perdió el tiempo limpiándose las lágrimas o impedir que sigan saliendo se puso en posición de combate y corrió hacia el uchiha

Este solo sonrió al ver la fuerza con que venía aquella chica con lágrimas en los ojos impresionantes ataques de tai jutsu ambos jóvenes demostraban para zafarse o lanzar un ataque cada vez

más pasaba el tiempo el día comenzaba a acabar el atardecer comenzaba a cambiar los colores del cielo

y la batalla aún continuaba ambos se veían cansados pero no perderían se decían así mismos

el reto aún seguía ,hinata estaba tendida en el suelo tratándose de ponerse de pie comenzaba hablar sobre su dolor

**hinata : te odio! no sabes cuánto!**  
><strong>sasuke : ¿por qué ? ….¿no me conoces?<strong>  
><strong>hinata :CALLATE! te odio !¿por qué no me dejas sola?<strong>  
><strong>sasuke: oblígame …<strong>  
><strong>hinata; lo hare te odio ¿por qué tenía que hacerme eso?<strong>  
><strong>un golpe en el pecho donde sasuke pudo atrapar la mano de la hyuuga y acorralarla contra su pecho<strong>

no es justo comenzó a decir aquella chica que se apoyaba en su pecho `pudo sentir como ella se comenzaba a aferrar a su ahory que comenzaba a sentirse húmedo

**¿Acaso por las lágrimas?**

**si era por eso**

de pronto como que la ojiblanca comenzó asentirse incomoda por la situación en la que estaba

_**"tan vulnerable"**_

Así que intento zafarse nuevamente pero fue inútil, el uchiha no la dejaba solo hiso que perdieran el equilibrio y cayeran al suelo

**sasuke: onegai yo te acompañare esta noche**

al escuchar aquellas palabras hinata se sorprendió su primer impulso fue soltar suavemente las ropa del uchiha y comenzó nuevamente a salir su llanto pero esta vez con refugio , el pecho del uchiha

las horas pasaron ninguno se movió de su sitio, por parte del uchiha ya no hubo palabra alguna y de la hyuuga solo preguntas de

**¿ Cómo era eso posible ?**

**¿Por qué no podía ser correspondída?**

**¿ Que no era justo ?**

**¿Acaso ella no valía pena ?**

el uchiha solo la abraza con cariño a pesar que la hyuuga no se diera cuenta de aquel gestó  
>los primeros rayos de sol anunciaba que ya amanecería el uchiha no había dormido toda la noche por consolar a la ojiblanca pero esta sí .<p>

Solo dos horas antes del que el cielo se volviera celeste claro se había quedado dormída

**¿Cómo rayos pudo llorar todo la noche?**

Por algún extraño motivo sasuke se sentía pleno en esa situación pero también algo vacío acaso era …..

**¿por qué ella amaba a naruto?**

si era eso , porque a pesar de que ella estaba en sus brazos ella amaba a naruto  
>pronto ella despertaría y se alejaría nuevamente ,como cuando eran niños , siempre ella detrás de naruto y el siempre detrás de ella .<br>un suspiro salió de sus labios , no me importa nada , se dijo así mismo para abrazarla con más fuerza y darle un beso en la cabeza a la hyuuga que comenzaba a despertar

no quería verla alejarse de él ni que se despidiera ,así que fingió estar dormido cuando ella se levantaba suavemente

sentada a un costado de aquel chico de ojos negros que fingía estar dormido la hyuuga lo observaba con cariño y agradecimiento por su ayuda y su apoyo  
>miraba a aquel rostro que se veía tan pasivo tan sereno<p>

**hinata :quien lo diría ? te ves tan dulce durmiendo**

una sonrisa se formó en los labios de aquella joven que lo observaba y acomodaba unos mechones de cabellos del uchiha , lentamente se comenzó a acercarse hacia él y le dio un beso en la frente acompañado de un…

**Gracias por todo uchiha sama**

Se puso de pie la ojiblanca le hiso una reverencia y luego se marchó de lugar  
>lo mismo paso con el uchiha cuando noto que hinata ya no se veía en el horizonte sonrió tocándose la frente y comenzó su andar hacia los territorios uchiha a descansar<p>

**fin de flash black**

y no importase cuanto naruto intentase recuperarla, él nunca la daría , por eso él se fue a vivir al departamento de ella a pesar de que ella se negase

hinata hyuuga aun seguía arrastrándose hacia él ,debía decirle lo que sentía por él y que nada en este mundo los separaría y más con la razón que ella tenía , como podía ella alejarse de él si lo amaba tanto

Gracias a él vivió tantas cosas ,desde aquel momento en que el la salvo , si le debía todo a el

**flash black**

en la mansión hyuuga todo era silenció para hinata que comenzaba a adentrarse al lugar hasta que… una puerta que fue abierta de golpe

apareció su padre que le miraba lleno de odio

Instantáneamente ella se detuvo .él se acercó hacia ella y de un solo golpe la derivó llevándose con sigo barias paredes de aquel lugar

hinata sabía que su padre estaba molesto ,ella había desaparecido toda la noche y sin dejar aviso lentamente se levantó del suelo y con su muñeca se limpiaba el labio que sangraba

**hinata: go...go ...gome..n nasa...sai ootosama...**

su padre comenzó a acercarse nuevamente a su hija pero esta vez no le dio un golpe le sujetaba de los hombros con toda sus fuerzas

**hyashi: baka ¿cómo pudiste'? irte sin avisar mno lo vuelvas hacer recuerda que ya estoy viejo y que pronto ya no estaré aquí ... se supone que yo debo morir primero antes que tu o tu hermana y mientras eso no pase, no te pases de lista y no manches el apellido hyuuga porque si lo haces te matare con mis propias manos**

hinata rompió en llanto nuevamente las palabras de su padre eran la verdad, su padre estaba muy enfermo pronto las dejaría a ella y a su hermana y con la locura que iba hacer la noche anterior la pobre hanabi y su padre quedarían destrozados y llenos de vergüenza por ella . se abrazó a si misma con mucha más fuerza agradeciendo en su interior al uchiha por su ayuda en impedirle hacer esa locura como el suicidio

el día trascurrió de lo más normal para hinata entrenamiento , leer algunos documento respecto a su clan ya que pronto asumiría el liderazgo del clan después de darse un baño rápido ella se puso en camino hacia el lugar de la noche anterior

Si , en aquel lago pero antes tendría que salir del lugar sin que nadie se diese cuenta o pondría en peligro la reputación de su clan ….

y ahí estaba nuevamente frente a aquel lago mirando como las estrellas se reflejaban en ella porque ya era de noche con un solo pensamiento en mente , hasta que una vos le saco de ellos

acaso vuelves a pensar en suicidarte porque no lo permitiré

hinata volteo rápidamente al reconocer aquella vos , estaba frente de ella con una sonrisa algo déspota para la situación

Ella sonrió suavemente, no sabía ¿ cómo? pero su cuerpo ya iba al encuentro de aquel chico de ojos negros

lo abrazo con fuerza y rompió en llanto ,el uchiha solo suspiro y abrazo a la hyuuga con amor y dolor

**fin de flash black**

Mientras que el uchiha sasuke veía como se acercaba poco a poco su amada una pregunta le vino a la mente

**¿cómo rayos naruto se dio cuenta de lo que le pasaba a él, para luego el intentase quitarle a hinata ?**  
><strong>SI SERÁ TEME EL UZUBATONCHI...<strong>

**flash black**

pasaron los días y todas las noches se repetía la misma escena en aquel lago hasta que después de un mes que cierto chico rubio había notado que su amigo se veía algo maltratado a pesar de que sabía que el uchiha no tenía muchas misiones

**naruto: hoy teme ¿ te pasa algo? te ves mal**  
><strong>sasuke : no se dé que me hablas me veo igual<strong>  
><strong>naruto: no finjas te conozco¡ NO ME OCULTES NADA TEME …!<strong>

uchiha solo lo miro fastidiado y siguió caminando sin impórtale el berrinché que hacia su amigo por su indiferencia

después de varios minutos caminando llegaron a su destino a ichimaru donde tres personajes los esperaban afuera del local  
>con mucha alegría una peli rosa saltaba a los brazos del uchiha con mucha naturalidad a pesar que este le miraba con fastidio<p>

**sakura :¡ sasuke kun …! ¿porque demoraste tanto ?no es normal en ti …**

la pelirosa se alejaba un poco de aquel chico para darle espacio, para verlo hablar pero este no dijo nada  
>solo se alejó más de ella y se dirigió adentrarse al local donde estaban parados ,ante esta acción y dejando el camino libre a naruto que no perdió el tiempo se lanzó sobre aquella chica de ojos color jade<p>

cual sorpresa para todos la chica recibió a naruto con una sonrisa y devolviendo el abrazo a naruto entrando juntos a local y viendo toda aquella escena tan extraña se quedaron riendo un kakashi y sai que entraban al local tan concurrido por ellos

pero si una cosa no saldría de la cabeza del uzumaki a pesar de todo  
>averiguaría la razón por la cual su amigo uchiha se encontraba aquel estado<p>

**fin de flash black**

su destino se encontraba ya cerca prácticamente había sido todo una odisea el querer llegar a él y como siempre debía afrontar y salir victoriosa de cada obstáculo que se ponga en el camino de seguir al uchiha

**flash black**

ya caída la noche cierta peli azul de ojos blancos se disponía salir de su casa pero fue detenida por otro ojiblanco casi de su edad

**neji: hinata sama no debería salir todas las noches de esta forma que pensaría su padre**

hinata se detuvo automáticamente al mismo tiempo que agachaba su cabeza de vergüenza avía sido descubierta por su primo  
>suavemente güiro para verlo pero no podía levantar su rostro a pesar que estaban ya frente a frente ,trataba de decir algo pero no salía palabra alguna de su boca aunque lo intentara<br>neji perdía la paciencia , miraba a su prima y no podía creerlo que había pasado con ella

**¿ por qué esos cambios ?**

el desafiar a su padre comportándose de esa manera, escapar de la casa por las noches al encuentro de un hombre y lo peor uchiha

**hinata : ne..ji... nii...san**  
><strong>neji : hinata sama sé lo que paso con naruto<strong>

se quedó helada si antes no tenía valor para hablar ,ahora por no detener las lágrimas en sus ojos que no tardaron en aparecer su llanto y su dolor se hicieron presentes para su primo que se acercaba a ella y la abrazaba con mucho cariñó

**neji :hinata sama yo la comprendo pero no es necesario que valla con el uchiha para sentirse desahogada aquí estoy yo al igual que su hermana que se ha dado cuenta de su situación**  
><strong>hinata : lo sé pero yo ...<strong>  
><strong>neji : hinata sama confié en nosotros<strong>  
><strong>hinata : hai<strong>

**neji: entonces ya no vea más al uchiha hinata sama, se pone en peligro de que su padre se dé cuenta y el castigo que le daría sería terrible ,ya no valla**

**hinata :neji nii san no .. No puedo**

**neji : lo siento,…..pero…. ya no lo permitiré si es... si es necesario ,la obligare a quedarse en la casa es por su bien**

**hinata: hie no no ... neji onii san te lo ruego ... no lo hagas**

**neji: lo siento , ya está decidido es por su bien**

**hinata: hie no lo permitiré**

**neji: ¡hinata sama ,,,,,¡!**

**hinata: si es necesario peleare por el**

Ya pasadas varias horas una hyuuga corría con alegría a pesar de su estado ,había llevado una gran batalla con el genio de su clan y había ganado ya nadie le impediría encontrarse con su salvador ,ya nadie ...  
>era increíble hasta ella misma no podía creerlo corría y corría por las calles de konoha debía llegar pronto al lago debía decirle<p>

Esquivaba a cada persona por el camino y su camino se hiso corto había llegado al lago y ahí estaba el

Parado en la orilla del lago pareciese que hablase con alguien, comenzó a acercarse lentamente hacia él , pero algo la detuvo

**Fin de flash balck**

sin duda era una pareja única ,que tonto fue al intentar separarlos y por primera vez se dio cuenta que tonto había sido al dejarla ir a pesar de las muestras de amor que ella había hecho por él , sin duda ella no era una chica débil cómo mucho decían era fuerte ya que por amor enfrentaba cualquier obstáculo, sin temor ,como lo había hecho en la batalla que minutos antes habían vivido

Había hecho lo imposible y lo que nadie creería por proteger a sasuke , esa persona que debido a él toda la aldea hablaba mal de ella ,

**Bueno después de todo estaban enamorados**

**¿Cierto?**

La mirada del uzumaki se concentraba ahora en su amigo de como siendo una persona tan fría pudo enamorar a la chica más dulce de toda la aldea y ahora se daba cuenta por que el uchiha le había ocultado su relación de él , tenía miedo sabía que intentaría quitarle a esa mujer

**flash black**

Quien iba a decir que naruto uzumaki es tan ágil ,que ni el mismo uchiha que todas las mujeres alaban no se diera cuenta de que el futuro hokage lo seguía

Se decía el uzumaki mientras reía para sí sobre un árbol ocultándose para que no le viese su amigo

ya hacia muchas horas que estaba parado ahí en aquel lugar ,que por un momento no quería estar .ya que había recordado que en ese mismo lugar una de sus amigas le había confesado su amor por él y el la había rechazado se sentía incómodo estar en ese lugar

Pero más grande era sus curiosidad que sentía por la actitud extraña de su amigo que su malestar así que había optado por seguir en aquel lugar hasta descubrir que era lo que el uchiha aculataba y lo haría ya

Pero lo que estaba a punto de ver nunca se lo hubiese imaginado

**flash black**

Pasaban las horas y el uchiha parecía más impaciente ya pronto amanecería y ella aun no aparecía por ninguna parte

¿**pero qué rayos estaría haciendo?**  
><strong>¿Acaso tomo una misión y no le aviso?<strong>  
><strong>¿Quién se creía que era para dejarlo plantado?<strong>

miles de preguntas corrían por la cabeza del uchiha hasta que una por fin lleno todo su ser

**¿Por qué lo hacía ?**

**¿ Por qué la esperaba todas las noches ?**

**¿Por qué?**

y sin explicación alguna el uchiha comenzó caminar hacia el lago y al llegar a este , vio su reflejo y de pronto se echó a reír y hablar con su mismo reflejo , siendo observado por su amigo rubio

**sasuke: será porque la amo como loco desde niño ,será por eso baka eres masoquista ...si ella ama a naruto...**

de pronto güiro lanzando un kunai en dirección de donde miraba, se quedó congelado .ahí estaba ella ,había llegado y se acercaba a él

con cierta sutileza había esquivado el kunai y se dirigía hacia él , pero él la miraba frio

ella se detuvo ,no le gustaba la mirada que tenía el uchiha por alguna extraña razón ella comenzaba agachar la cabeza de tristeza

Sentía que había decepcionado a aquel joven que estaba frente a ella y como siempre en momentos que ella se sentía así insignificante las lágrimas le acompañaba y esta vez no sería la excepción

unos brazos fuertes la rodearon , el no soportaba verla así ,levanto rápidamente la mirada por la sorpresa por la persona que lo abrazaba y se encontró con aquellos ojos de color de la noche

unos segundos después ella devolvía el abrazo .

**hinata : neji oniisan... se ah ... se a... dado cuenta**  
><strong>sasuke ...<strong>  
><strong>hinata: el... el... me pidió...<strong>  
><strong>sasuke : ¿qué cosa?<strong>  
><strong>hinata:...que ya no ...que ... ya no... viniera verte<strong>

sasuke guardo silenció por unos segundos, más un escalofrió habría recorrido todo sus espina dorsal al escucha r aquellas palabras por la ojiblanca y lentamente con miedo de seguir escuchando algo que le podía hacer más daño, comenzó a soltar a la peliazul para no oír mas

pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando sintió que ella se aferró con más fuerza a él ,no le iba dejar ir sin terminar de contarle todo lo sucedido, tomo fuerzas y de un solo golpe soltó todo

**hinata: no lo hare ,no lo permitiré que me alejen de ti , tú .. Tus eres mi fuerza onegai…. no me dejes**

Los brazos de sasuke volvieron abrasar a aquella chica que lo hacía con mucha fuerza ,

Valla escena había visto el uzumaki que no salía de su asombro, pero estaba feliz por su amigo que aparentemente había encontrado a alguien para que le hiciese feliz y quien más qué hinata para serlo si ella era muy dulce

Pero por una extraña razón algo en su interior se sentía vacío, trato de no darle importancia hasta que llego a su departamento donde se recostó y por primera vez de un largo tiempo se sintió solo

**Sera…..¿ por qué había perdido algo valioso? Sin darse cuenta**

**fin de flash black**

**NATIII ….!**

Fue el llamado de sasuke para hinata , el solamente le llamaba a si cuando él la necesitaba cerca , como en las noches de pesadilla que vivía cuando dormía sin ella a su lado

**Ya…YA VOY SASUE…!**

ELLA CONTESTABA a sasuke , solo faltaba medio metro para llegar alcanzar su brazo derecho que lo estriba con fuerza para llegar a ella . Ella no podía soportar más el dolor pero lo peor era que no podía soportar ver a su amado clamando por ella y en ese estado debía llegar pronto, solo un último esfuerzo ...y lo logro sostuvo la mano de su amado enredando sus dedos con los de él , que de un tirón la acercó más , ambos chocaban dulcemente sus narices con el de otro una sonrisa acompañaban a ambos

**Estaban juntos al fin**

**sasuke: te demoraste mucho teme…**

**hinata : go...gomen...sasue**

**sasuke: no te perdonare….**

**hinata:si si lo harás mi sasue**

**sasuke: si tienes razón...¡.ahhhhhhhh….!**

**hinata: SASUEEE….!**

**sasuke: calma... calma ... aun no moriré ... no antes de que me des un beso**

**hinata : entonces nunca te lo daré**

**sasuke: si claro… como cuando dijiste que no me dejarías ... que me mudara... a tu departamento lo …re… re...cuerdas ...**

**hinata: ha..i .. Aun ...estoy... molesta...**

**flash black**

**…..**

...

bueno esto es todo espero les guste el capitulo y porfis dejen cometarios


End file.
